<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not To Death by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044640">Not To Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.N. Angel, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, BAMF Higurashi Kagome, F/M, Powerful Higurashi Kagome, Protective Higurashi Kagome, Teenage Higurashi Kagome, inuyasha crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome is attracted by an aura, and finds Dark being attacked by Toki no Byoushin. Kagome saves him, because she's not about to let another person die in front of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niwa Daisuke/Dark Mousy/Higurashi Kagome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unforgiveable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome entered the church, attracted to the powerful aura.</p><p>“Niwa-kun!” She recognized her classmate. The strange creature was spiriting him away! “Hit the mark!”</p><p>Kagome fired, and struck the Toki no Byoushin. But that just pissed it off.</p><p>It started firing magic at Dark, driving him to his knees.</p><p>Kagome got in front of him, taking the blow. “STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!”</p><p>She wouldn’t lose anyone else!”</p><p>“Kagome!” Dark caught her as the magic ebbed. “I don’t understand...why did you go so far for us?”</p><p>Kagome looked up at him and shrugged, the very movement causing her pain. “Are you still alive? I’m so...glad...”</p><p>Infuriated, Dark grew massive wings and flew the young priestess away, back to the Niwa house.</p><p>He’d lost Daisuke, and almost lost Kagome.</p><p>Dark would not let this stand!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Priestess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome awoke to Dark kissing her. She smacked him away with spiritual power.</p><p>“Ouch!” Dark said. “Easy! This is my own body now. It makes me much weaker. Without Daisuke...”</p><p>Kagome clenched her fist. “We will get Daisuke back. I promise. Don’t worry. You have the help of a priestess.”</p><p>“Oh!” Dark smiled. “You are a priestess. How lovely.”</p><p>He leaned in.</p><p>Kagome glared at him. “Keep that up and I’ll zap you back to the feudal era!”</p><p>Dark laughed. “I’m not allowed to like you? I won’t transform right now. Not without Daisuke.”</p><p>Dark leaned in again.</p><p>Kagome sighed and kissed him, just once, then drew back.</p><p>“It must hurt.” Kagome said. She grasped his hand and gave him some of her power. “We need to get the painting Daisuke is in.”</p><p>“Painting?” Dark said. “You can sense that?”</p><p>“The artwork is using Daisuke as a medium to extend its life.” Kagome said. “It’s waiting for something.”</p><p>Dark kissed her again and grinned. “Kagome your a genius!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>